


Body Sweet Like Sugar

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Comeplay, Elements of dubcon, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Underage (Jensen is 14), mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Alpha of the Greenbriar Pack dies suddenly, Jared Padalecki gets more than he expected in his friend's will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Sweet Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago for [](http://spn-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_xmas](http://spn-xmas.livejournal.com/) under another name. Figured I'd post it here so all my stories are in one place!

“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.”

 

The words echoed with finality over the large congregation standing around the open grave. The end of a life. The end of an era, really. Robert Ackles was the last Alpha of the Greenbriar Pack, his only heir too young to take on the role of leader, confessor, and protector that was so critical to Pack life. Rumor had it Jensen wouldn’t have succeeded his father anyway: it was an open secret within the Texas Packs that the boy was born an omega, not the Alpha his Pack so desperately needed. And though weres could no longer fully take the forms of their spirit animals, they were still close enough in temperament that Pack dynamics were part of their very natures, and they would obey none but a true Alpha.

 

Jared Padalecki knew he should be mourning, and indeed a part of him was. Robert Ackles had been an ally, a fair man who had stood by Jared seven years ago when he had ascended to Alpha of the Richardson pack at the young age of twenty, having defeated all challengers when the old Alpha had died. Robert had been a friend and mentor, but although he would miss the man deeply, Jared couldn’t help but feel a surge of cold satisfaction at the thought that, with his passing, the Greenbriar Pack and all its holdings would be absorbed into Jared’s own. And best of all, he wouldn’t even have to fight for it, as would normally happen when a Pack was left without an Alpha. No, thanks to Robert’s will, he was simply going to _mate_ for it.

 

Jared turned his head slightly and looked down at the blond boy standing next to him. At barely fourteen, Jensen was thin and small, still a few growth spurts away from reaching his full potential. Charming caramel-colored freckles dotted his nose and cheeks, and his clear green eyes shimmered with tears that he proudly refused to let fall. Despite his preoccupation with the political and economic windfall that had just come his way, Jared spared a twinge of sympathy for the boy. Now an orphan, he’d lost his one remaining parent, his home, and his freedom within the space of a week. Jared didn’t know what he was supposed to do with such a young omega for a mate, but surely it wouldn’t hurt him to show the kid some kindness.

 

Gently folding his arm around Jensen’s frail-looking shoulders, Jared pulled him close to his side as the Greenbriar Pack began to disperse from the gravesite, nodding in deference to their soon-to-be new Alpha as they passed. Jared absently noted the shaking of Jensen’s small frame as they stood there, more focused on studying the men and women who would be part of his own Pack, as soon as he claimed Jensen as his mate. That thought finally brought his attention fully to the boy. His face pale and drawn, Jensen was clearly reaching the last of his control. Jared felt a brief surge of undeserved pride that his soon-to-be mate had not shamed himself by wailing over his father’s grave in front of his Pack.

 

“Come on, Jensen,” Jared said, making his voice as gentle as he could. “Let’s get you home.” At first he didn’t understand why his words made Jensen tense even more, but then he realized what the boy was thinking.

 

“Relax, kid, I’m not going to claim you tonight. Only a monster would claim his mate on the day of his father’s funeral.” And despite what his enemies may call him, Jared was no monster. Besides, though the young boy was pretty in a way that Jared could definitely appreciate on a purely physical level, Jared had known him since he was a young child and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to see past that when the time came to claim him.

 

Jared steered Jensen towards his car and nudged him into the passenger seat. He didn’t attempt conversation, knowing Jensen wasn’t likely to want to talk. In the past, Jensen had always been eager to come hang around when Jared visited Roger. In fact he’d pretty obviously had a crush on Jared, but since the will was read he hadn’t had much to say to Jared at all.

 

Jared couldn’t blame him; he imagined it sucked finding out that everything you’d expected to inherit from your father had gone to someone else, someone not even of the same Pack. And then to be told you were going to have to mate with that person on top of it? Jared knew if the same thing had happened to him he’d probably have killed the guy, but then Alphas were quite different from omegas. Jensen was far too tender-hearted to try to kill Jared over this, for which Jared was grateful – he wasn’t worried Jensen could hurt him but he didn’t want to have to be constantly on his guard, either.

 

Pulling up to the Ackles’ - _Padalecki’s now_ \- sprawling ranch house, Jared parked in the drive and guided Jensen inside toward the kitchen. Nudging Jensen onto a bar stool at the large island counter, he moved toward the large stainless steel Sub-Zero fridge.

 

“Want something to eat?” he asked over his shoulder. “You haven’t eaten a thing today as far as I could tell.” There had been refreshments between the service and the interment but Jensen hadn’t even looked towards the food or punch. Jared wasn’t sure if anyone had thought to make sure the boy had eaten in the days since his father died in a car accident.

 

Jensen shook his head mutely and kept his head down, his eyes on his hands which were restlessly twisting together as if not sure what to grasp onto. Jared sighed, feeling a surge of unbidden sympathy for the kid. Pulling some cheese and grapes from the fridge he fixed a plate up for Jensen and set it in front of him along with a glass of milk.

 

“Come on, Jensen, try to eat a little, ok? You’ll make yourself sick.” Jared nudged the plate closer to Jensen, and with a small sigh the boy picked up a slice of cheddar and delicately nibbled a corner. Jared’s eyes drifted unbidden towards Jensen’s generous lips as he licked them free of a stray crumb. Uncomfortable, he looked away and gazed around the kitchen, seeing the large room with its gleaming appliances, granite countertops and rich-looking tile work with new eyes. Jared had been in this kitchen countless times, but now it belonged to him. As did the boy next to him. Or they would, soon enough.

 

After Jensen had eaten a couple slices of cheese and a handful of grapes, he pronounced himself full and excused himself to go to bed. Jared stayed up, taking care of some business emails and phone calls, before eventually making his way to one of the spare bedrooms down the hall from Jensen’s. He might be inches from owning the house now, but even someone as self-possessed as Jared would feel awkward sleeping in Robert’s bed on the day of his funeral.

 

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Jared heard the muffled sound of sobs coming from Jensen’s bedroom. Normally he would ignore the sounds and leave a person to their private grief, but for some reason the thought of Jensen all alone in his room crying made Jared’s chest hurt. He was a bit surprised, frankly, since enough people had called him a cold-hearted bastard that he’d just assumed it was the truth.

 

Jared slipped out of his bedroom, wearing only the boxer-briefs he’d gone to bed in, and cautiously pushed open Jensen’s door. Jensen was huddled under the covers, clearly trying to be quiet as he cried for the loss of his entire world. Jared moved to the bed and sat down on the edge, putting a hand on Jensen’s shoulder and stroking gently. The little omega would be soothed by touch, he knew.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Jensen,” Jared murmured softly, rubbing soothing circles over Jensen’s back and shoulders as he spoke, “You’re not alone. You’re okay.”

 

Jensen went stiff as a board for a moment before he turned to face Jared and began sobbing harder, as if he couldn’t control himself any longer. Jared froze for a moment then swiftly scooped Jensen up into his arms, blankets and all, and settled him across his lap, rocking him slightly to soothe him. Jensen buried his hot, wet face in Jared’s neck and cried until his sobs dwindled down to soft hiccups. After several minutes Jared looked down to see Jensen’s puffy eyes closed, his face finally peaceful as he drifted toward sleep.

 

Jared slid Jensen off his lap and onto the bed and turned to make his way back to his own bedroom. Suddenly Jensen’s hand snapped out and latched around Jared’s wrist, holding him tightly.

 

“Don’t leave me,” Jensen pleaded, his voice ragged from crying. “Please…I-I don’t want to be alone.”

 

Jared hesitated a moment, before straightening the blankets over Jensen and then lifting a corner to slide underneath. Jensen’s body, hot and sweaty from crying, snuggled close to Jared and the boy rested his head on Jared’s chest. Jared lay stiffly for a moment before his arms enfolded Jensen and he held him close as the young omega finally drifted to sleep, Jared following shortly afterwards.

 

He woke up hours later, half-remembered dreams lingering in his head. He could feel the heat of Jensen’s body still pressed against his own nearly naked one, and he felt his cock begin to fill. He couldn’t believe he was getting turned on by someone so young. But just because he was turned on didn’t mean he had to do anything about it, right? Easing his conscience with that line of reasoning, Jared eventually dropped back off to sleep.

  
~~~

A couple weeks later, Jared and Jensen were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Or rather, Jensen was eating; Jared was on the phone trying to keep his temper as he dealt with one Pack issue after another. While his own Pack was adjusting pretty well to having their Alpha farther away from their territory than they were used to, the former Greenbriar Pack was starting to get restless.

 

“I may not be your Alpha yet, but I will be soon, so do as I tell you!” Jared spat and ended the call, tossing his phone onto the table with a clatter. Jensen’s eyes, always watchful, were fixed on Jared with a look Jared couldn’t identify.

 

“Why was Dave mad?” Jensen asked, and Jared had to remind himself that Jensen was part of the Greenbriar pack, too; of course he knew everyone in it, better than Jared himself did.

 

“It’s nothing,” Jared said, trying to change the subject. “You want any more of that bacon?”

 

Jensen wasn’t going to be distracted though. “He doesn’t treat you like an Alpha. He knows we aren’t mated yet.”

 

Jared was impressed with Jensen’s perception. It was true that Dave and the other Greenbriars were resisting Jared’s authority; by the terms of Robert’s will the Greenbriar Pack only became Jared’s after he mated Jensen, and not a minute before. Jared had been hoping that the fact that he was living with Jensen was enough, but weres were instinctual creatures, closer to their spirit animals than they sometimes liked to admit. Simply put, Jensen didn’t _smell_ mated. Jared knew that the Pack had given them a few days grace to give Jensen some time to mourn his father, but that grace period seemed to be coming to an end.

 

“You have to claim me,” Jensen said calmly. His clear gaze never wavered, and Jared marveled that such a normally shy boy could be so direct about this. And it’s not like Jared didn’t _want_ to claim Jensen. Despite his early fears that having known Jensen since he was a child would make it harder to see him as a mate, the last couple weeks had quickly set him straight.

 

Every night Jensen insisted on sleeping with Jared, saying he didn’t want to be alone. And every night Jared lay awake for hours in an agony of need, feeling that small body tucked against his in the dark. He felt like the worst pervert but Jensen slept so soundly that Jared had found he could release his tension a bit by rubbing his hard cock against Jensen’s ass as the boy slept. Not trying to penetrate – he did have some scruples, fucked up as they may be – just sliding just the tip of his cock against Jensen’s crack, covered only by a thin pair of boxers. A couple of times he thought he could feel Jensen pressing back against him, but he was sure he’d just imagined that in the heat of the moment.

 

Jared looked into Jensen’s expectant eyes and tried to explain himself. “Jensen, I wanted to give you some time to adjust. I didn’t want to rush you.”

 

“Nobody’s going to recognize you as Alpha until you claim me, Jared. You have to, for the good of the Pack.” And goddamn it, he was right. But maybe there was something Jared could do to buy some time. Not giving himself the chance to change his mind, he stood up from his chair.

 

“You know what? You’re right. Get on your knees.” Jared ordered. He was floored when Jensen didn’t hesitate. But he wasn’t going to question it either; two weeks of nearly constant erections was apparently his limit. He wanted this more than he was prepared to admit, and Jensen had just handed him the perfect excuse to take it. He thumbed the button on his dress slacks open and pulled down the zipper down over his cock, which was already halfway hard. Looking at Jensen’s smooth upturned face and his plump lips brought him to full erection, and he damned himself even as he knew he wasn’t going to stop.

 

“Lick me,” he said, his voice rough with repressed need. “Just this, Jensen, nothing more.” Not yet.

 

Jensen slid his tongue out from his lips and touched it curiously to the tip of Jared’s cock. Jared cut off a moan at that first soft touch and clenched his fingers against the urge to grip Jensen’s head and shove himself balls-deep down the boy’s throat. Jensen’s eyes flew up to his at the small sound. When he would have pulled away Jared cupped the back of his head gently.

 

“It’s good, baby. You’re doing real good.”

 

Reassured, Jensen re-applied himself to his task, covering Jared’s hard cock with soft little kitten licks. Jared didn’t know how long he’d be able to stand the teasing; he’d gone unsatisfied too long. But he wanted to enjoy it for just a few minutes longer.

 

“Want to try to suck the head, Jensen?” he asked. He wasn’t going to push it if Jensen seemed at all unwilling, but the boy’s eyes darkened and he nodded eagerly and then Jared’s cock head was engulfed in the wet heat of Jensen’s mouth. Jensen didn’t try to take more, probably wouldn’t have been able to even if he tried, but he brought his hands up and wrapped them around the rest of Jared’s shaft, squeezing almost too tightly in his inexperience.

 

Jensen sucked lightly on the head, his sinful lips pillowing Jared’s cock. His hands slid restlessly, almost unconsciously, up and down the shaft, stroking the knot that was beginning to form at the base. Jared clenched his fingers in the boy’s hair but he didn’t push, held himself perfectly still to absorb every moment of the torturously soft sucking. It was obviously Jensen’s first time doing this, and the sweet, awkward innocence turned Jared on far more than he’d ever expected it would.

 

The pleasure became so intense that suddenly Jared was worried he would frighten Jensen if he couldn’t control himself. Deciding to end this quickly he pulled back, gripped his shaft and started stripping it, entranced by the intent look on Jensen’s face as he watched and continued to lick at the velvety-soft head of Jared’s cock whenever it was close enough to his lips.

 

The sight of that little pink tongue flicking at his cock finally pushed Jared over the edge. With a muffled shout he came, eliciting a surprised squeak from Jensen as his face was suddenly striped with streaks of white come. It was the hottest thing Jared had ever seen, his come dripping slowly down Jensen’s smooth, freckled cheeks and into the swollen curve of his lower lip. Jared slowly dragged the head of his softening cock over the boys’ face, smearing wet trails of his semen into pale, freckled skin, covering him in Jared’s scent. _Marking_ him, in a way that all of their kind would recognize.

 

Jensen’s tongue came out and curiously swiped up a few drops from his lips. When he closed his eyes and moaned, Jared swiped more up on the edge of his finger and fed it to Jensen, smiling when the boy chased his finger, seeking more. Jared continued until the boy’s face was wiped clean, and when Jensen gave a disappointed pout that there was no more Jared pulled him up into his arms. Jensen wrapped his coltish legs around the older man’s waist and Jared backed into his chair and sat down with the teen straddling his lap.

 

“Did you like that, sweetheart?” Jared asked, and Jensen nodded shyly. Jared bent his head and took Jensen’s lips with his own and delved his tongue into the boy’s mouth, relishing the taste of himself there. When Jensen wriggled impatiently against him Jared slipped a hand between them and covered the omega’s hard cock with his hand. Jensen shook and within seconds Jared felt a spreading warmth under his palm. He held it there until Jensen stopped shaking and then wrapped both arms around the boy’s shoulders as Jensen pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on Jared’s shoulder. Jared’s arms tightened around him and they sat there in contented silence for long minutes.

 

Jared had only meant to mark the omega, get his scent on the boy as evidence of Jared’s impending claim on him and the Greenbriar Pack, but he found he was enchanted by his young soon-to-be-mate. How the hell had that happened?  


~~~

After he marked Jensen, the Greenbriar Pack seemed somewhat more accepting of Jared. They didn’t treat him like he was Alpha yet, but every Pack needs a leader and they were willing to let him take control of some things in order to keep order. He was able to work with the Pack enough to get a handle on the most urgent needs, like ensuring that the most critical bills were paid and that the most pressing disputes were settled. He chose a new beta to act as his lieutenant in Pack matters, since Robert’s own beta had died decades before and he’d never chosen to replace him. With two Packs to run there was no way Jared would have the time to oversee every detail, so a beta was definitely needed. He chose a young, strong male named Christian, who had been very close to Robert.

 

Christian was well-liked by the other Greenbriars, and his scent held none of the edge of resentment and fear that a few of the other young men had. It was only natural that some of the men resented him, Jared figured; a new Alpha was a huge unknown and although Jared treated his own Pack with paternalistic love and respect, most outsiders only knew of his reputation for ruthlessness and cunning when dealing with those foolish enough to cross him.

 

Christian wasn’t afraid, though, and when Jared asked him why one day as they were going over the week’s itinerary together, Christian explained that Robert always talked about how fair Jared was, and that he was only violent and aggressive in defense of his Pack. Christian figured that was a mark of a good Alpha, and he was honored to serve as Jared’s beta. Jared was flattered to learn that Robert had thought so highly of him.

 

Having Christian around really helped smooth the way for Jared with the Greenbriars, and he was able to handle the everyday dealings of both the Greenbriar Pack and his own Richardson Pack with relative ease. If only he could handle Jensen so easily.

 

Jared spent a lot more time than he was comfortable with thinking about the young omega that he had marked. As Alpha, Jared was used to putting his Pack’s needs before his own, and he was having trouble balancing the need to mate Jensen quickly in order to take full control of the Greenbriar Pack with his wish to take it slow with the young omega.

 

He hadn’t touched Jensen again since he’d marked him. It had been hands down the hottest experience of Jared’s life, watching the innocent wonder in Jensen’s eyes transform into wanton pleasure, and he’d relived that encounter over and over as he stroked himself to completion in the solitude of his shower. But it had also been a revelation: the tender moments afterwards had meant more to him than even the physical satisfaction. He hadn’t anticipated caring so much about the omega. And because he did, he now felt a most inconvenient guilt that Jensen was basically being forced into an arranged marriage with him.

 

It had never occurred to Jared before: he’d known Jensen had a crush on him, and he’d always enjoyed the boy’s company in an indulgent, absent manner, so he’d figured it would be a good match. The wealth and power that came with it was the bigger draw, and he’d thought only of his own goals. But now that he’d spent more time alone with Jensen, living alone together in that big house, sharing a bed every night, talking about the mundane details of their days, learning how damn _sweet_ the kid was, he’d actually come to have feelings for the omega. Those feelings should make it easier for him to mate Jensen, but instead they made it practically impossible.

 

Jared knew Jensen was eager to be fully mated. The boy’s scent couldn’t lie; he wanted Jared sexually so bad he was wet with it, and he was hurt that Jared hadn’t taken him yet. He grew more and more withdrawn with each passing day, and Jared knew it was because he felt like Jared was rejecting him. But Jared didn’t know if the boy really _wanted_ to be mated to him for life; after all, it was damn high-handed of Robert to basically give him away to Jared as if he were chattel. Did Jensen resent Jared for it? He was afraid to ask; afraid of what the answer would be.

 

So he did nothing. And it was slowly eating him alive.

 

“You’re a fool,” Christian said to him bluntly one day, and Jared only just restrained himself from attacking his beta. Frustration had him balanced on a knife edge, and Christian was either a very brave man or a very foolish one for taking Jared on in this mood.

 

“Careful, Beta, you don’t want to be poking at me today.” Jared growled. “What the hell are you talking about, anyway?”

 

“You haven’t mated Jensen yet. Oh, you’ve marked him, sure enough, but it’s clear you haven’t claimed him as your mate.” Christian tsked disapprovingly.

 

“It’s none of your business, Christian, so back the hell off,” Jared bit out.

 

“It _is_ my business. This is my Pack! You’ve done pretty well, stepping in, but as long as Jensen is unmated, this Pack doesn’t have a true Alpha. Mate the boy, goddammit! He wants you, you want him so bad you can barely see, what the hell are you waiting for?” Christian’s voice was getting heated, a sure sign he’d reached the end of his patience.

 

“You don’t understand, Christian,” Jared’s anger deflated, leaving him weary and hopeless. “I don’t want him to mate me just because his father put it in his will. I want to give Jensen a chance to figure out what he really wants. He’s so damn young…”

 

Christian’s face softened with understanding.

 

“Jared, I’ve known that kid since the day he was born. He may be an omega, but he has always known his own mind. He knows what he wants. Talk to him. He may surprise you.”

 

“But what if –“

 

“Talk to him. You’ll see.” And Christian walked off, whistling. The bastard.

  
~~~

  
Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Jensen was withdrawn, and the look of defeat on his face tore at Jared’s heart. This couldn’t continue. Christian was right; he needed to talk to Jensen, and if the boy didn’t want Jared as his lifelong mate then Jared would let him go, even though it would cost him the Greenbriar Pack. The minor alphas of the pack would fight it out and one of them would ascend to Pack Alpha, and Jared would go home to the Richardson Pack. Alone.

 

“Jensen, can we talk?” Jared asked when their picked-at dinners had been cleared away and they made their way to the living room. Jared sat in an armchair beside the couch where Jensen perched, looking small and scared.

 

“You’re going to leave me, aren’t you?” Jensen asked, a look of resignation settling on his face.

 

“No, sweetheart, not unless you want me to,” Jared reassured him. Taking Jensen’s hand in his, he squeezed it lightly. “I’m trying to do what’s best for you. I love you, Jensen, but I know you were forced into this…” Jared stopped when Jensen shook his head frantically. “What?”

 

“Wasn’t forced,” Jensen said. “I wanted it.”

 

“I don’t understand, baby.” Jared said. “How could you have wanted it? How did you even know what was in the will?”

 

“Dad knew I l-…he knew. We talked about it a lot, about what would happen to me, to the Pack, if he ever died. He knew I wanted to be with you.”

 

Jared was stunned. He’d known Jensen had had a crush on him, but had never suspected the boy’s feelings had run that deep. And what about the Pack? An Alpha wouldn’t just hand his entire Pack off to a guy just because his son wanted him.

 

“Jensen, why did your dad put in the will that the Pack would go to me? That _you_ would go to me?”

 

Jensen blushed and looked down at his twisting hands nervously. Jared wanted to hold him, to reassure him but he needed to figure out what was going on first. For both their sakes.

 

“Dad thought you were a great Alpha,” Jensen said earnestly, a look of pride in Jared crossing his face. “That’s why he always stood by you. He was going to put you in charge anyway, because we don’t have any real good candidates to be Alpha, and he wanted to merge us with the Richardsons. He thought the Packs could be something great together. He, um. He put the other bit in for me.” He looked so shamefaced Jared wanted to laugh, but this was too important.

 

“Jensen, _when_ did your father put that in his will?” How long had the little omega wanted this?

 

“Um. When I turned twelve. That was only if he died, of course. But he was going to pass the Pack on to you when he retired in a few years anyway, and I wanted him to ask you to mate with me when he did.” Jared was shocked. The mating was _Jensen’s_ idea? That sly little shit! Here Jared was feeling guilty for wanting a kid who’d been forced into a mating, and Jensen had orchestrated it all along. Jared felt a burst of pride at his omega’s cunning; he really _was_ the perfect match for Jared. Jensen would keep Jared on his toes, and their young would be strong and clever, the next generation of Alphas.

 

“Are you mad?” Jensen asked tentatively, and Jared knew from the ache in his chest that the omega would have him wrapped around his little finger for the rest of their lives. No sense in letting him know that right now though; Jared could at least act like he had _some_ kind of control over the situation.

 

“I’m not sure yet.” He said contemplatively. “Come over here and sit in my lap while I think about it.”

 

Jensen’s face turned hopeful, and he slowly moved off the couch to stand in front of Jared. When he would have draped himself sideways over Jared’s lap, the Alpha stopped him and turned him so that he faced Jared directly. “Like this,” he said firmly, and pulled Jensen forward to straddle his lap in the armchair. The teenager’s hands gripped Jared’s biceps to keep his balance as Jared cupped his hand behind Jensen’s head and brought his mouth close. When mere inches separated their lips, he paused.

 

“Are you sure, baby? Are you sure you want to mate with me? Bear my young? You can’t change your mind later.” Jared couldn’t believe he was giving the omega a chance to back out, not when he wanted this mating so badly himself, but he wanted to know Jensen wasn’t going to regret his decision when he was older.

 

“I’ve loved you my whole life,” Jensen said in a voice just above a whisper, his breath tickling Jared’s lips. “M’not gonna change my mind. I want you to mate me, make me yours. I’ve thought about it a lot, thought about your knot up inside me, breeding me.” And _Jesus_ didn’t those words go straight to Jared’s dick. How Jensen could look so sweetly innocent while speaking such filthy words was a mystery to Jared. He was done questioning, done holding himself back from something they both wanted more than air. It was time to claim his mate.

 

Finally Jared closed the gap between their lips, slanting his over the boy’s and licking into his open mouth. Jensen’s tongue came out hesitantly, touching the tip to Jared’s and he moaned at the connection. The boy’s arms came around Jared’s shoulders and he pressed his thin chest against the older man’s muscled one, and Jared swore he could feel the fast pounding of his omega’s heart against him. The kiss quickly became hot and dirty, lips sliding wetly against each other, tongues tangling together.

 

Jared kept one hand at the back of Jensen’s head, holding him into the kiss, and slid the other hand down Jensen’s slender back and into the back of the boy’s pants, circling his fingers through the slick heat there. Jensen pushed back eagerly into the touch, searching for more. The Alpha kept his touch light and teasing until the boy was whimpering in need. Slowly, so slowly, Jared pushed the tip of his middle finger inside the slick, tight hole, loving the shuddering moan Jensen couldn’t hold back. He pulled it back and dipped it in, no further than the first knuckle, until the boy was shoving his hips back trying to take it deeper.

 

“Want more, sweetheart?” Jared asked softly.

 

“Need it. Need all of you.” Jensen moaned, and Jared was amazed at how this small boy could turn him inside out with tenderness and need. He recaptured Jensen’s lips with his own, at the same time shoving his finger all the way in and just holding it there motionless while the boy got used to being penetrated. When Jensen relaxed around his finger Jared added another, wiggled the tips lightly against the smooth bump of his prostate, feeling the boy’s slick increasing with every stroke, preparing him for Jared’s knot.

 

“Let’s go where I can spread you out, get my fill of you,” Jared rasped, and when Jensen nodded shyly he scooped him up against his chest and walked unsteadily down the hallway towards his bedroom, the boy’s slender legs wrapped around his waist. It was so dirty and wrong and hot to feel that small body pressed to his own massive one as he walked, knowing what Jared had done to him, what he was _going_ to do to him.

 

Tossing the boy lightly on the bed, Jared watched him with predatory eyes as he quickly stripped himself of his clothes, watched the way he licked his lips hungrily as Jared’s lean, muscular body was exposed as each article of clothing was stripped away. Any doubts he had about Jensen really wanting him were dispelled at seeing the heat in his eyes, the hard line of his cock pressing against the front of his jeans. When Jared was unashamedly naked he crawled forward and started stripping the teen down, swiftly removing all the barriers hiding Jensen’s creamy, lightly freckled skin from his eyes.

 

“Turn over,” he ordered, ever the Alpha, and Jensen didn’t hesitate before flipping face-down on the bed, exposing his round buttocks and unconsciously grinding his hard cock into the bedding. Jared didn’t want him getting off that way, though, so he pulled the boy up onto his knees, coming over him. Grasping his hands, Jared pulled them up to rest on the top of the headboard with a growled “Keep them there.” The omega, ever obedient, gripped the headboard tightly and held himself perfectly still as Jared slid back down his body until his breath was cooling the slick shining at Jensen’s entrance. Jensen shivered, and using his hands to part the taut globes of Jensen’s buttocks, Jared smiled to himself as he licked slowly from his tight little balls up to his slick hole, tasting his boy for the first time.

 

Jensen muffled a moan and oh, Jared was having none of that. “Let me hear you, baby, don’t be shy.” He could see a blush form on the back of the boy’s neck but Jensen took him at his word, and when Jared stuffed his tongue deep into the omega’s hole he wailed at the pleasure crashing over him. Jared’s cock was so hard it hurt, and hearing that ecstatic sound coming from his soon-to-be mate almost had him spilling on the bedspread, but he controlled himself, wanting to make sure the omega was fully prepared for him. Still holding him open he sealed his mouth over Jensen’s tight hole, alternately sucking at it and thrusting his tongue deep inside, stretching the slick walls open with his tongue.

 

He kept at it for long minutes, ignoring the painful hardness of his own cock in his need to give his lover pleasure. Suddenly Jensen’s moans took on a different pitch, and Jared was shocked when the boy’s walls clamped down around his tongue, clenching rhythmically as he came, his cock completely untouched.

 

Jared ran his hands soothingly down Jensen’s back as he came down from his orgasm, gently turning the omega over when he had stopped shuddering. Jensen’s hooded eyes opened lazily and he smiled, the sweet expression causing Jared’s heart to clench in his chest.

 

“Are you going to mate me now?” Those words spoken in that shy, boyish voice made Jared’s cock throb urgently, his knot threatening to pop before he even made it into his mate.

 

“Yeah, Jensen, right now.” Jared affirmed. “You just lie back. I’m gonna take you just like this, so I can see your face when I claim you, and after, when we’re tied.” The boy’s eyes darkened with renewed heat and he nodded slowly. Gripping his red-flushed cock in one hand, Jared pressed it tight against the omega’s hole. Eating him out had loosened him up, and Jared sank balls-deep into Jensen’s willing body in a single thrust. Claiming his mate at last.

 

Jensen cried out, but Jared could see by the look on his face that the cry was one of pleasure, not pain, and so he immediately pulled back and started thrusting, shoving his cock as far into his omega as he could go. He wasn’t going to last long this first time, could already feel his knot swelling, but he tried to draw it out as long as he could, loving the clench of Jensen’s muscles around him and the prod of his renewed erection at Jared’s belly with each pass.

 

Finally Jared could take no more and he shouted as he felt himself tip over the edge, his knot swelling up hard inside his mate as he came. He ground his knot deep into the boy, ensuring they were tied right and proper, and the press of the swollen knot against Jensen’s prostate made the boy come again, making Jared smile with pride in his mate. He lowered himself to his elbows and kissed the boy deeply, feeling the small pulses as his drawn-out release continued for long minutes. He knew the chances of conception were slim the first time out, but he still got a dirty little thrill when he thought about knocking the boy up, filling him with his young. But there was plenty of time for that.

 

Rolling over onto his back he kept Jensen close against his chest, feeling the pull against his knot as they moved. Jensen rested his head on Jared’s shoulder, and the Alpha stroked his omega’s hair gently, soothingly.

 

“You’re all mine now, Jensen,” he murmured softly, thinking the boy asleep. He looked down at his mate’s face tenderly, smiling when green eyes blinked open slowly.

 

“Yes, Alpha. And you’re all mine,” Jensen mumbled sleepily, a slightly feral, possessive gleam in those eyes as he turned his head and nipped Jared’s shoulder, marking _him_. Jared laughed softly.

 

Well matched, indeed.  


The End

  



End file.
